In the prior art, it is known to provide data mediums such as compact discs (otherwise known as CDs) within protective storage containers for sale to the public. As such discs have recently found widespread acceptance in the digital storage of sound, photographic, videographic, and other data for ROM-type storage, the volume of such discs being manufactured and distributed has become significantly high to create the need for high speed handling of discs and their storage cases, some of which have been referred to as "jewel boxes", although other case types are known.
However, as is well known, the CD cases often include smooth-sided major side surfaces which are often transparent and cover identifying indicia or artwork. Should these side surfaces (or any other outside surface) become scratched or otherwise damaged, the appearance of the product is affected to the disadvantage to the seller. Therefore, a need has been recognized in the industry for a method and apparatus for handling such cases at high production rates with a minimum of damage thereto.